Just Father and Son
by Forte Orange
Summary: REPOST! : Kehidupan Yunho dan anaknya Changmin yang sudah sempurna walau tanpa sosok istri dan ibu. Mereka saling melengkapi dan sudah tak membutuhkan anggota keluarga baru. Namun tiba tiba saja wanita yang telah melahirkan Changmin datang tapi bukan untuk kembali bersama mereka tapi untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Changmin RnR


Chap 1

Don't need Umma/Wife

Warning: Gs, typo, alur kecepetan, twoshoot.

Cast: Jung Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dan other

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Family

Summary :Kehidupan Yunho dan anaknya Changmin yang sudah sempurna walau tanpa sosok istri dan ibu. Mereka saling melengkapi dan sudah tak membutuhkan anggota keluarga baru. Namun tiba tiba saja wanita yang telah melahirkan Changmin datang tapi bukan untuk kembali bersama mereka tapi untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa"

"Hmm?"

"Crayon-ku sudah habis"

"Besok beli lagi"

Changmin menekuk mukanya saat melihat appanya sama sekali tak melihat padanya dan hanya terpaku menatap layar laptopnya semenjak ia pulang bermain dari rumah Minho.

Sebenarnya alasan Crayon barusan hanyalah alasan untuk Changmin agar sang appa menoleh padanya tapi sepertinya apa yang ada di laptop pria bermata musang itu sebih menarik dibandingkan anak tunggalnya yang sedari tadi berguling-guling dikasur. Awalnya ia mengira sang appa akan menatapnya dengan alis bertautan dan berkata "bukankah baru minggu lalu kau mendapatkan Crayon baru. Memang apa yang kau lakukan dengan yang lama? Kau memakannya?" Dan mungkin juga sang appa akan menyadari sebuah kertas yang bocah 8 tahun itu mainkan sejak tadi di tangannya. Ulangan bahasa inggrisnya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya kasar dan segera bangkit duduk. Yah kalau begini mau tak mau ia harus meminta tanda tangan Yunho dengan terang terangan untuk kertas ujiannya.

Changmin membuka lipatan kertas dan menatap nilai yang tercetak jelas dibawah namanya.

Nama : Jung Changmin

Nilai : 43

Bocah berumur 8 tahun itu menghela nafas dan kembali melipat kertas ulangannya dan merangkak menuju sang appa. Begitu sampai ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya sangat dekat dengan Yunho.

"Appa..." panggil Changmin lagi.

"Apa lagi Changmin?, sudah appa bilangkan appa akan membelikan Crayonmu"

"... ini, saem menyuruhku meminta appa menandatangani ini" ucap Changmin menyodorkan kertas ulangannya sementara wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam pinggang Yunho. Appa pasti tak suka, Changmin tahu itu, ia sudah mencoba ayahnya untuk bercanda sedari tadi agar sang appa takkan marah saat ia menunjukan hasil ulangannya namun sepertinya gagal. Suasana hati Yunho sedang tak baik saat ini. Seharusnya ia tak memintanya sekarang tapi kertas itu tak mau menunggu dan harus dikumpulkan esok.

Yunho mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Changmin. Alisnya bertaut tak suka saat melihat banyak tanda silang berwarna merah disana.

Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Changmin yang awalnya menempel di samping tubuhnya dan memindahkannya kehadapannya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Apa ini Changmin?" Tanya Yunho

"... Ulanganku" cicit Changmin

"Changmin tatap Appa kalau sedang bicara. Apa ini?" Ulang Yunho suaranya terdengan tegas

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dan tatapan sang appa dengan alis terpangut tak suka balas menatapnya.

"Ulangan Changmin" ucap Changmin sekarang matanya sudah tergenang air mata. Ia takut jika appanya menatapnya seperti itu sangat takut.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau membawa kertas ulangan bahasa inggrismu Changmin" ucap Yunho

"Dan nilaimu sama sekali tak meningkat. Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan disekolah?" Lanjut Yunho.

Satu air mata jatuh di pipi anak laki laki berumur 8 tahun itu. Changmin menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya.

"Appa akan mendaftarkanmu ke kelas tambahan"

Kali ini Changmin menggeleng "Andwae!"

Changmin tak suka kelas tambahan. Kelas tambahan berlangsung saat libur akhir pekan. Sedangkan akhir pekan adalah saat Ia dan Yunho akan tidur hingga siang, menonton tayangan ulang Nat Geo animal dan memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Ia tak mau melewatkan itu semua hanya untuk duduk selama 3 jam dan belajar pelajaran yang paling ia benci.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

Changmin masih terisak

"Jung Changmin jawab appa mu. Kenapa?"

"Andwae, shireoyo appa," sekrang Changmin menangis tanpa bocah itu bisa tahan.

"Appa tanya alasanmu Changmin! Kalau tidak appa tak akan mau menandatangani ujianmu yang merah lagi"

Changmin menangis lebih keras kali ini.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menjadi anak bodoh hah?" Kini suara Yunho ikut meninggi.

"Ya! Aku memang bodoh! Changmin tak mau ikut kelas tambahan!" Jerit Changmin dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Yunho dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras yang membuat Yunho langsung naik pitam dan langsung bangkit untuk mengejar Changmin baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah tiba tiba Yunho berhenti dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ya akal sehatnya baru kembali saat itu.

Yunho mendudukkan kembali dirinya diatas ranjang double miliknya yang sekarang sangat berantakan karna Changmin sempar berguling-guling disana sebentar sebelum akhirnya putranya memberikannya hasil ulangannya.

Yunho memang sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk saat ini. Ada sedikit masalah di kantor dan tanpa sadar ia malah membawanya ke rumah dan meluapkannya pada Changmin.

Yunho terdiam dan mengambil kertas ujian Changmin yang berada di tengah tengah tempat tidurnya. Yunho mengambil pulpen yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidur dan menandatangani kertas itu cepat lalu melipatnya kembali seperti semula.

Yunho menatap Laptopnya sejenak laporan keuangan yang harus diserahkan besok masih belum ia periksa dan ia pelajari. Belum lagi persentasi untuk pembuatan jembatan untuk rapat besok siang. Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia sangat lelah, ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam dan Yunho baru mengingat bahwa ia dan Changmin sama sekali belum makan.

.

.

.

Pukul 9:00 malam

Pengantar pizza baru saja datang membawakan satu loyang pizza keju ukuran besar. Walaupun Yunho tak pernah suka Pizza Keju namun Changmin adalah penggemar fanatik Pizza keju. Ya, bisa dibilang Yunho sedang mencoba meminta maaf pada Changmin.

Yunho sendiri berdiri di depan pintu kamar Changmin yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Minnie, ayo makan malam. Appa membelikanmu pizza keju" panggil Yunho namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam, masih terdengar suara lirih isakan dari dalam kamar dan Yunho tahu putranya masih belum tidur.

"Min, keluarlah kau belum makan malam bukan?" Panggil Yunho lagi, ia mencoba bersuara selembut mungkin tapi yang keluar hanyalah kata kata datar yang tanpa nada.

Ah ia memang paling payah dalam membujuk orang, ia bukanlah orang yang bisa berkata manis. Dan membujuk orang membuat lidahnya terasa aneh, kalau soal berbicara dengan manis dan lembut mantan istrinya adalah jagonya. Bahkan ia sendiri termakan oleh kata kata manis wanita cantik itu hingga tanpa sadar mebiarkan wanita itu mengukir lubang besar di dadanya.

"Min, ayolah appa minta maaf oke?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Min ayo makan dulu sebelum tidur"

Yunho menghela nafas menyerah. "Hhhh... baiklah kalau kau tak mau makan. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran pizzamu ada di meja makan" ucap Yunho sambil beranjak pergi dari depan kamar Changmin.

Pukul 00.24 malam.

Jung Yunho, merenggangkan otot leher dan punggungnya yang kaku karna terlalu lama menunduk menatap laptopnya. Pekerjaan kantornya sudah selesai dan sekarang masih ada satu hal yang menjanggal di dadanya. Yunho bangkit dari ranjangnya ia merapikan lembaran file filenya dan memasukannya kedalam map, ia melirik kertas ujian Cjangmin yang tergeletak jatuh di bawah tempat tidur, menandatanganinya cepat lalu melipat kertas itu kembali dan meletakkannya di nakas samping ranjangnya lalu membereskan ranjangnya sedikit dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Tujuannya sudah jelas. Kamar putra semata wayangnya.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar Changmin Yunho menyempatkan memeriksa pizza yang tadi ia tinggalkan dimeja makan. Melihat pizza yang masih utuh membuat Yunho meringis pelan.

Setelah mengambil kunci cadangan yang ia sembunyikan di atas kulkas 2 pintu yang tinggi menjulang didapur rumahnya, Yunho kembali berjalan menuju kamar Changmin.

Suara klik pelan menadakan pintu kamar Changmin sudah tidak terkunci lagi, Yunho mengintip dan melihat Changmin yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Kamar putra semata wayangnya terlihat berantakan mainan dan pensil warna bertebaran di lantai juga handuk dan baju baju kotor di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa Yunho sadari Changmin mengikuti kebiasaan buruknya dengan meninggalkan begitu saja baju kotor berserakan di depan kamar mandi.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang tertidur sambil memeluk selimut bayi bergambar teddy bear membuar Yunho tersenyum kecil. Selimut itu adalah selimut sesukaan anaknya dulu. Bahkan Changmin tidak bisa melewatkan harinya tanpa menyentuh selimut kecil itu. Ia akan menangis meraung raung jika tidak menyentuhnya bahkan hanya untuk dicuci dan dikeringkan. Butuh usaha yang berat untuk Yunho yang dibantu kedua orang tuanya untuk membuat Changmin menghentikan ketergantungannya pada selimut bayinya. Sekarang Changmin hanya membutuhkan selimutnya jika ia dalam suasana hati yang benar benar buruk.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya pada ruang kosong di ranjang Changmin, Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah anaknya. Mata Changmin terlihat sedikit membengkak membuat Yunho merasa bersalah dan mengecup pipi putranya beberapa kali. Membuat Changmin bergerak dan mengeluh risih dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan hujan pada jendela membangunkan Yunho yang sempat tertidur di ranjang kecil milik Changmin. Yunho kembali menatap Changmin yang masih tertidur dengan pulas tak terganggu oleh Yunho maupun suara Hujan yang semakin deras.

Ranjang Changmin yang kecil tak bisa menampung tubuh Yunho dan putranya sekaligus. Tubuh pria dewasa itu terasa pegal dan sakit hanya dengan berbaring selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Yunho bangun menatap putranya sejenak lalu menggendong Changmin dikedua lengannya dan membawanya ke kamar Yunho lengkap dengan selimut bayi beruang milik Changmin.

Sesampainya dikamarnya Yunho membaringkan Changmin di tengah tengah ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebalnya. Sementara bocah cilik itu tak terganggu sama sekali membuat Yunho terkekeh gemas lalu mencubit pipi Changmin namun masih tak ada respon dari putranya yang membuat Yunho memakin gemas lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah putranya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Changmin yang sedikit membuncit yang lagi lagi tak membuat Changmin tak terganggu

'memang benar benar anak ini, kalau tidur seperti orang mati' pikir Yunho

Yunho menatap wajah putranya lekat-lekat putranya memang terlihat semakin kurus karna terus bertambah tinggi padahal setiap minggu Yunho melalu mengukur perubahan tinggi dan berat Changmin dan berat putranya selalu sama tapi tingginya terus bertambah kalau terus begini akan bagaimana jadinya putranya nanti?

Aah kalau berfikir seperti ini Yunho jadi merasa tambah bersalah pada anaknya. Tak jarang anaknya harus ditinggal sendirian dirumah hingga larut malam karna ia harus bekerja lembur di kantor. Changmin bahkan sudah bisa mencuci piring sendiri sejak setahun yang lalu sedangkan Yunho pertama kalinya mencuci piring saat mantan istrinya Jaejoong sedang hamil Changmin. Dia memang ayah yang buruk Yunho tau. Changmin telah kehilangan sesuatu untuk masa kecilnya dan itu membuat Yunho sedih, hidup dengan seorang ayah yang sibuk bekerja memang membuat Changmin bersikap dewasa terlalu cepat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bercerai 8 bulan setelah kelahiran Changmin mereka saat itu masih sangat muda Yunho yang berumur 18 tahun dan Jaejoong 17. Kehamilan Jaejoong adalah sebuah kecelakaan (sekarang Yunho menganggapnya hadiah terindah). Jaejoonglah yang meminta untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka awalnya, Jaejoong mendapatkan tawaran kontrak di sebuah agensi ternama yang mengharuskan Jaejoong bercerai dan setelah perdebatan sengit. jaejoong menang dan mereka bercerai. Meninggalkan Yunho dengan Changmin yang berumur 8 bulan. Awalnya orang tua Yunho menawarkan diri untuk membantunya merawat Changmin sementara Yunho kuliah tapi Yunho menolak ia ingin membesarkan Changmin sendiri dan tidak merepotkan kedua orang tuanya lagi, jadi begitu lulus dari kuliahnya Yunho melamar pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan pengiriman barang dan menjadi pegawai golongan rendah disana.

Awalnya memang sulit. Amat sulit. Dengan gajinya yang sedikit Yunho harus memenuhi kebutuhan bayi Changmin yang tidak sedikit mulai dari susu, popok, dan makanan bayi yang harganya selangit hingga membayar sewa rumah mungil yang ia tempati. Terkadang Yunho akan kelelahan dan ikut menangis ketika Changmin yang belum genap berumur satu tahun menangis di tengah malam, Yunho akan menangis menelfon kedua orang tuanya jika Changmin tiba-tiba demam. Waktu Yunho masih muda, masih manja, masih egois dan ia sudah mempunyai satu mulut mungil untuk diberi makan.

Namun sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Yunho mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan dibiayai oleh kantornya diumurnya yang ke 23 tahun ia berhasil menamatkan kuliahnya mendapatkan beberapa kali promosi hingga ia bisa membeli rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota seoul.

Saat tersulit dan saat paling menyenangkan memang saat Changmin sudah bisa berbicara dengan suara cadel yang sangat lucu dan juga mulai menanyakan ini dan itu. Yunho saat senang saat itu. Saat Changmin bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa dihari yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Yunho seakan Changmin memang ingin memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Sedangbkan waktu tersulit adalah saat Changmin mulai menanyakan ibunya, dan itu melukai hati Yunho karna tak dapat mempertahankan Jaejoong untuk putranya. Sekarang Yunho berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong bertemu ataupun mengambil Changmin yang dulu pernah ia buang.

Yunho merenungkan tentang masa lalu sambil menatapi wajah putranya yang tidak terasa sudah berumur 8 tahun. Dan dengan ditemani ketukan hujan dijendela kamarnya. Yunho tertidur dengan memeluk Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 05.30 pagi.

Yunho terbangun dengan mendapati Changmin yang sedang terduduk di karpet tebal dikamarnya lengkap dengan rambut basah baru sehabis mandi dan seragam sekolahnya. Sedang memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas biru bergambar pahlawan super miliknya.

"Kau sudah rapi min?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara seraknya.

"Hmmm" balas Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal dan terkekeh anaknya masih ngambek ternyata.

"Minnie mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Sekolah" jawab Changmin tak acuh

"Tapi ini masih jam setengah enam pagi min"

"Biar saja"

Yunho mendesah keras dan bangun dari Ranjangnya, menggendong Changmin yang sempat ditolak oleh anak itu dengan meronta dan menaruh Changmin diatas kasur dan sembari berbaring dengan Changmin yang berada di pelukannya.

"Minnie masih marah dengan appa?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Changmin diam sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yunho, Yunho memeluk Changmim semakin erat.

"Minnie..."

"Appa mianhae" ucap Changmin mulai terisak.

"Tidak, appa yang minta maaf Changminnie. Appa hanya sedang-"

"Capek?" Potong Changmin sambil mengankat wajahnya menatap Yunho dengan mata bulat polosnya yang membuat Yunho gemas dan langsung mengecup pipi Changmin membuat protes dari sang putra

"Appa jorok" ucap Changmin sambil melap bekas kecupan Yunho di pipinya dengan seragam sekolahnya membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Appa tak jadi mendaftarkanku ke kelas tambahan bukan?" Tanya Changmin penuh harap.

Yunho memasang wajah berfikir dengan alis bertautan "appa tidak tahu. Kalau nilai bahasa inggrismu tambah buruk, maka tak ada pilihan lain bukan?"

Changkin menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyes, menyiratkan ia tak pernah setuju untuk ikut kelas tambahan di akhir pekan.

Yunho mendesah keras "lagi pula kenapa nilai mu bisa jelek hanya di pelajaran bahasa inggris Changmin? Nilaimu bagus bagus saja saat kelas satu?"

"Changmin tidak suka Park saem-nim" jawab Changmin.

Yunho terdiam mungkin nama yang baru disebutkan oleh anaknya adalah guru bahasa inggrisnya.

"Kau tak boleh membenci pelajaran hanya karna kau tak menyukai gurunya min." Nasehat Yunho sedangkan Changmin membuang muka menolak nasehat Yunho.

"Min dengarkan appa"

Changmin makin membuang mukanya.

"Yasudah kau ikut pelajaran tambahan saja" ucap Yunho changmin seketika menoleh menatap Yunho terkejut

"Aaaaaaaandwae appa andwaejiii" rengek Changmin.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi tentang pelajaran tambahan?"

"Minnie tidak mau"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sedangkan Changmin kembali memeluk Yunho.

"Karna minnie ingin bermain bersama appa di akhir pekan"

Yunho terdiam mendengar jawaban putranya. Dan mendesah keras "baiklah baiklah tak perlu pelajaran tambahan tapi berjanjilah untuk setidaknya mendapatkan nilai rata rata oke Changmin?"

"Aku berjanji appa! Changmin berjanjiiiiiiiii" ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kewajah Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toho Elementary School

Changmin membenturkan kepalanya kemeja kayu didepannya. Ah pelajaran Park saem-nim memang yang paling buruk. Changmin tak mengerti sama sekali dan kalau begini ia akan tertidur sebentar lagi.

Changmin melirik jam yang melingkar di lengan kecilnya. Pukul 10.18 dan appanya belum juga datang. Padahal tadi sebelum pergi sekolah sang appa mengatakan akan menjemput Changmin lebih awal disekolah untuk pergi ke dokter gigi keluarga langganan mereka. Tapi kenapa appanya masih belum datang juga sekarang? Ayolah dia sudah sangat bosan dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Baru saja Changmin akan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dan mengabaikan janjinya pada sang appa bahwa ia akan berusaha unruk mendapatkan nilai bahasa inggris yang baik tiba tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka menambilkan Do-saem nim - wali kelas Changmin.

"Jung Changmin, ikut ibu, bawa barang barangmu sekalian" ucap wanita perperawakan mungil yang membuat Changmin kembali segar. 'Pasti appa' pikir bocah berumur 8 tahun itu.

Changmin memasuki ruang tunggu sekolahnya dengan langkah bersemangat. Namun semangatnya langsung pudar saat didapati bukan Appanya yang menjemputnya melainkan pria lain yang sudah sangat ia kenal dengan seorang wanita Cantik yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Yoochun ajusshi?" Ucap Changmin keheranan yang dibalas senyuman dan elusan dikepala Changmin

"Halo jagoan" ucap Yoochun.

"Dimana appa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ajusshi ingin memperkenalkan padamu seseorang Changmin-ah." Lanjut Yoochun tak menghiraukan ucapan Changmin. Disaat yang sama wanita Cantik yang berdiri di samping Yoochun berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah berumur 8 tahun tersebut.

"Annyeong Changmin-ah. Aku Kim Jaejoong dan mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Umma" ucap wanita itu membuat mata Changmin terbelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

TBC

Hehehe ada yang suka? Kalo suka Fo minta reviewnya yaaaa


End file.
